The primary role of the Immune Reagents/Assay Core Facility is to provide cells antibodies and assays to the individual project components of the Program. The Core Facility is also involved in developing new assay technologies and new antibodies as well as serving as a central repository for blood and tissue samples collected during this project. In the last project, Core B was designated the Cell Biology Core and supplied antibodies, cells and assays to the investigators of the Program. In the current application, Core B is under new leadership and the technologies provided by the core are being expanded. Dr. Behnaz Parhami-Seren, Research Associate Professor of Biochemistry, is the Core Unit Leader in the current application. Dr. Parhami-Seren brings a wealth of experience in gene cloning, mutagenesis, production of cDNA libraries, phage display of protein and peptide libraries and expression of engineered antibodies and proteins in prokaryotic cells to the existing facility. Dr. Russell Tracy, Professor of Pathology and Associate Dean of Research, will continue to provide leadership in the realm of assay technologies and monoclonal antibody production. Dr. R. Tracy will serve as Co-Leader of the core facility. The Immune Reagents/Assay Core will thus provide investigators with a broad range of state-of-the-art technology and significant expertise to further enhance the many research opportunities available to the individual projects.